


wanna feel that sea breeze

by hcdalcxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kind of fluffy, One-Shot, Pokemon GO - Freeform, actually not as much clarke/lexa as i wanted but oh well, only rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically clarke wants to be a pokemaster, and only one thing is standing in her way. literally, only one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna feel that sea breeze

Clarke blamed it on the years of the early childhood she spent at the Blake’s house. While her mother worked long hours in the emergency room, and her father trudged through 48 hour shifts at the firehouse, she spent her afternoons with her best friends. More often than not, they were found sitting in front of the TV, eyes wide as they took in the different animation styles that presented themselves within the endless amounts of cartoons the trio enjoyed (Clarke had always appreciated the artwork more so than her friends, but it never stopped her from savoring the storyline as well). But out of all of the children’s shows they watched, it was an unspoken agreement that their favorite was always Pokémon.

 

In fact, rarely a day went by that they missed the reruns that played after classes, and just about every bit of their allowance earned went towards trading cards and stuffed animals that they used to propel the story that much further than the show itself would allow. When Aurora, in an attempt to keep them from ‘killing off too many braincells,’ hid the remote, the Blake siblings and Clarke all headed outside, stuffed animals in hand as they readied themselves to battle it out amongst each other.

 

So yeah, Clarke blamed it on her childhood. It was only fair; what reason other than nostalgia could an eighteen year old woman  _ possibly _ have for wasting a full tank of gas on catching imaginary mutated animal things?

 

And yet. And  _ yet _ .

 

* * *

 

“So basically, I just toss that ball thing at it?”

 

Clarke, far too busy trying desperately to encapsulate the Golbat flying right above Raven’s head to actually answer her with any kind of helpful advice, simply nodded. “Yeah. Yes.”

 

Raven glowered over at her best friend, obviously agitated. “You know, Clarke, after begging me for two hours to get this stupid game that I have absolutely no interest in, you certainly aren’t too interested in helping me keep it.”

 

At this Clarke paused, her face pulled into a deep frown. The blasted Golbat had continually combatted each of her efforts, and after wasting nearly 15 Pokéballs on the damned thing alone, Clarke wondered if maybe it were just time to give up on it anyway. Besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t have three Zubats perfectly capable of one day evolving, anyway. So with a huff, she quickly shoved her phone away so she could focus on her dark-haired girl at her side.

 

“Yes. You toss the Pokéball at it and try to hit it. If it hits it, it’ll capture it,” she murmured into Raven’s ear as she watched intently over her shoulder. She didn’t bother commenting on Raven’s choice of a starter; Charmander wasn’t the worst option, even if it wasn’t what she herself had chosen. So what if it would be hard to evolve?

 

“You hit it?” Raven asked, almost incredulously. “You know, for a kid’s game, this is pretty violent.”

 

Clarke bit back a small laugh. “Yeah, just wait till you reach level five." Raven was in for quite the surprise.

 

“What happens then?” She asked, though it was obvious that most of her attention remained on directly hitting the small lizard-looking thing on her screen.

 

“You battle for gyms.” She didn’t tell Raven that there was any sort of option, because for Raven, there  _ wasn’t _ . The biggest reason Clarke had roped her best friend into playing was so that, with the help of Octavia, they could take over the gym in the shopping center across from her neighborhood. Already, the Chinese restaurant that acted as their gym had been taken over, yellow streams of light surrounding the obstruction on the map. As far as Clarke were concerned, yellow wasn’t the best look for the gym. She’d much rather see it embellished in red. Yes, she’d prefer that. And Raven was going to help her. 

 

Clarke watched the screen in front of her keenly, eyebrows pulled together until finally, one ball hit. They let loose happy squeals in unison, jumping from their spot at a picnic table and into a hug. “You did it! That’s awesome!”

 

“Okay, so what now?”

 

“Well, you catch more.”

 

Raven’s face pulled quickly into a grimace. “That’s all?”

 

“Yeah, for now. I mean, there are a couple things you can do, but mostly you just want to catch them. Especially ones that are new to you. Like… here, check this out. This little menu thing says that there are a whole bunch near by; which is pretty normal since we’re in a park, in a neighborhood. Apparently the little suckers are placed according to the population around it, so there will be more in neighborhoods than there will be in other, less populated areas. Or so I’ve heard.” She paused, finger hovering over the screen. “See the little footprints beneath it? The less footprints there are, the closer the Pokémon are supposed to be. But this one, this one doesn’t have any, so that means it’s close enough for you to catch it now. So go to the main screen and see if you can find it.” 

 

She smiled as she watched Raven’s hurried fingers click out of the ‘nearby’ screen and back to the main area. She tapped the land near her avatar, and lo and behold, a small green looking thing popped up.

 

“That’s a Pokémon?” Raven asked, unsure.

 

“Yep.”

 

“It looks like a caterpillar.”

 

“It’s called a Caterpie. Try to catch it.”

 

Raven’s words halted as she concentrated on tossing a Pokéball in its direction. After her practice with her starter, it only took two balls to capture the tiny creature.

 

“There you go! That’s awesome!” Clarke called, hoping that her elation would be contagious enough to spark something inside of Raven.

 

“And you just do this all day?”

 

“Well not all day,” Clarke defended.

 

Raven shot her a look that she steadily ignored, instead letting her focus drift to a figure rapidly approaching. 

 

“You did it!” Octavia crowed as she caught sight of the phone held tightly between Raven’s thumbs. She picked up her pace, jogging the last couple steps towards the women at the picnic table. 

 

“Actually,  _ she _ did it. She just caught her first Caterpie.” Clarke positioned her hands on her hips, taking on the body language of a thoroughly proud mother. 

 

Octavia adopted a similar look. “That’s wicked, Rae.” Behind her sunglasses, Octavia wasn’t able to catch sight of the subtle change of color in Raven’s cheeks. “Hey, I’ve got doofus in the car, if you’re ready to go,” she told them, hooking a thumb towards the Range Rover that sat at the perimeter of the park.

 

“Fuck yes,” Clarke called. “Raven, now that you’re officially on your way to becoming a true Pokémaster, what do you say we head on over to the harbor and see how many we can catch?” She knew it wasn’t exactly fair; Raven had only just captured her first wild Pokémon, after all. How could Clarke send her into such a booming area as the harbor, when Clarke knew that she and the Blakes would be far too busy with their own Pokémon to answer any questions that Raven (a true newbie) might have?

 

Raven didn’t seem to fully grasp the situation, though. Instead, she sat staring up at Octavia (making serious heart eyes that Octavia was so revoltingly oblivious to). “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

“Atta girl, Rae,” Octavia said, clapping her on the back lightly. She shot Raven a bright smile, obviously having no idea what an effect it had on her friend. “That’s the kind of attitude I like to see.”

 

Clarke simply rolled her eyes, opting to try to ignore the disgustingly evident adoration between the two. “I call shotgun,” she muttered, not bothering to wait for Raven to pack up her things before walking to the car.

 

* * *

 

To say that Pokémon Go was a dangerous game was actually a pretty fair accusation, at least as far as Bellamy Blake were concerned. For someone who tried so very hard to be cool in front of his frat brothers, he was a fucking nerd. Octavia and Clarke had learned their lesson the first day; while driving, they were not to yell out that any Pokémon were near, lest they find themselves with a car crashing directly into them or something equally undesirable. Because Bellamy Blake was hardcore, and he  _ would _ stop for something good, whether he wanted to or not. 

 

Raven, however, had not learned that lesson, having been out of the loop for the first four days that the game had been accessible. So, really, it was truly a miracle that they made it to the National Harbor without a single scratch on them. Maybe that fact alone was what had everyone in such high spirits.

 

As they hopped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, all of them glued to their phones, Clarke immediately started her search for something new and exciting. It wasn’t like they needed to take control of the gym out there; in fact, that was the last thing they needed. If Bellamy Blake took over a gym in National Harbor, there was no doubt in Clarke’s mind that she’d be spending a whole lot of time staking the place out. And as much as she loved the idea of showing the Maryland kids who was boss, she’d much rather be the boss from bed.

 

No, they didn’t need the gym. They just needed some new Pokémon. The last new thing Clarke had caught was a slippery Goldeen that was hardly anything to gloat about.

 

For the first hour or so, the squad had little luck (all except for Raven, that was, who had a blast trying to catch up with the rest of the group. Little did she know that her team of 32 -- mostly multiples of the same type -- was vastly unimpressive next to Clarke’s collection). It was only around about sunset that the team finally caught a whiff of something good.

 

“Guys, what the fuck is this?” Octavia called over her shoulder to Clarke, who had cornered yet another Slowpoke. She took her time, knowing it was probably nothing she didn’t already have (it wasn’t her fault that Octavia had chosen sleep and meal times over hunting expeditions-- it really wasn’t). It was only when Bellamy stumbled over, Clarke catching his mouth dropping open in shock out of the corner of her eye, that she wondered if it might be a whole lot more than something she already had.

 

“Well, it’s not a Dratini,” Bell whispered in awe as his eyes switched from screen to screen. “And it’s not any other kind of snake-like thing.”

 

“So it’s got to be a Dragonair,” Octavia replied, a wicked grin on her face. Clarke quickly pocketed her Slowpoke and jogged closer to them.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. A Dragonair?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“Well, what else could it be?” Bellamy asked, turning to face Clarke.

 

“There’s no way it’s a Dragonair, that’s all I know.”

 

“Do you have it?”

 

Clarke looked down at her screen, eyebrows pulled down tight over her eyes. Her lips pursed as she checked out the gray figure on her screen, and the three footsteps beneath it. She shook her head.

 

“Well then. Does it really matter what it is if none of us have it? No. It only matters that whatever it is, we find it and catch it and take it home like the good Pokémasters we are,” Bellamy said, wearing his ‘I’m the leader, what I say goes’ look. The same one he’d picked up all those years ago, when instead of phones in their hands, it was their stuffed animals.

 

Behind him, Octavia mouthed, “It’s a Dragonair,” which received her a nasty look from Clarke. 

 

Bellamy grabbed ahold of Raven (who had been so blissfully unaware of the critical situation at hand and instead had had her sights set on an irritatingly evasive Zubat) by the elbow and began steering her North, leaving Clarke and Octavia to follow closely behind.

 

After about five minutes of heading North and trying to dodge all of the busy people walking about who probably actually had somewhere important to be, it became clear that no matter how far the four walked, they weren’t getting any closer to the mystery Pokémon.

 

“It’s got to be around here somewhere,” Bellamy muttered. Octavia, whose feet had begun dragging after the first two minutes, moaned.

 

“Or the stupid app is broken and it’s lying to us.”

 

“Hey Octavia? Shut up, please,” Clarke mumbled, her gaze still glued to the phone in her hand. “Bell, maybe we should try East. I have a good feeling.”

 

“Okay. And if that doesn’t work we can always try West. Could be in one of those alleyways back there.” Clarke nodded.

 

Raven, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. “So, what happens when we catch the thing?”

 

Clarke sighed. “Well, hopefully it’ll be big enough and strong enough that we can place it at the gym and it’ll keep it secure for us, because last time I checked, the Growlithe we’ve got there isn’t doing the trick. That DarkErik4 guy from Instinct popped up again last night.”

 

“What a dick,” Octavia grumbled, even though they all knew that they were the real assholes in the situation. That DarkErik4 guy was in for a rough awakening if he thought he would be able to keep the gym for long. Their squad had a monopoly going, and they had plans to keep it that way. 

 

“Guys!” Bellamy called frantically from up ahead a little. “We’re getting closer!”

 

As hard as it had seemed for Octavia to walk before, she sure seemed to pep up when she heard that. She, along with her best friends, began a quick jog to catch up to Bellamy, and when they glanced down at their maps, they saw he was right. Two little feet beneath the mystery blob.

 

They continued at a fast pace down the grassy hill that lead to a bit of sand. Clarke didn’t think twice before slipping her flip flops off and dashing wildly into it, getting closer and closer to where the giant statues sat, raising up from out of the ground. Within seconds, the two paw prints became one and she knew she was practically right on top of it. She could almost smell it.

 

She knew she was only feet away from the Pokémon when all of a sudden, she was thrown into something strong and hard. But as hard as the figure was, it went flying almost as far as she did.

 

She heard a cry as she slipped backward into the warm sand, spluttering helplessly in shock. Her phone had been thrown God knew where, and all she knew was that it was hard to breathe.

 

Until her eyes naturally went looking for the culprit of her tumble. And then, then it was impossible to breathe.

 

There, sprawled out in the sand only a couple feet from her, was the most beautiful face she had probably ever seen. Long, wild hair framed a pale skinned face that was decorated with the highest, most prominent cheekbones she had ever seen. Pink, plump lips sat open in surprise, gasping for air and grasping for any scrap of dignity. A long straight nose that pointedly regally out sat underneath of a strong forehead. And in the middle of it all, the most stunning green eyes she had ever looked into. Clarke was mesmerized.

 

“Do you ever watch where you’re going?” The girl growled, exasperatedly trying to push herself back up. But Clarke hardly heard the words. All she could focus on was the sound of angels playing their lyres-- or at least the equivalent to it. “Or was I just a lucky coincidence today?”

 

Clarke’s mouth opened, but she was unable to form any coherent string of words.

 

“Of course. Of all the people to literally run into, and it has to be the one without any manners whatsoever.” The blonde watched as the other girl, the brunette began searching in the sand for something, and it soon became clear that in the collision, she had lost her phone.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke gasped out finally, still sitting dumbly on her ass.

 

“I’m sure,” the woman muttered in reply. She finally found her phone and was quickly wiping the sandy residue off of it with her shirt when her angry green eyes found Clarke once again. This time, Clarke could feel them sizing her up, much more in depth than they had been before.

 

It was at that snobby remark that Clarke finally began to get over the girl’s beauty. If she was going to be such a cunt about it, then what good was such a perfect forehead? And gorgeous eyes? And flawless mane? And soft, plush lips? And--

 

“Excuse me, but I did say I was sorry. And I am. So that means you can forgive me and quit acting like such a prick now.”

 

“Pardon me?” She asked, her eyes seeming to flare up.

 

“You’re pardoned.” Clarke pushed herself up and brushed herself off, actively ignoring the girl who had only been able to scoff in reply and was sure to be absolutely fuming behind her. Instead, she picked up her phone. “Now, I’m afraid I’ve got to go. I’m in the middle of something.”

 

“Oh, no. No. There is no Pokémon that is more important than watching where you’re going and being safe. And there is no Pokémon more important than effectively apologizing to someone you’ve just run into. Even a Dragonair.” And that was when Clarke wheeled around.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“So it is a Dragonair?”

 

There was a pause. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She paused again, waiting for any kind of answer from Clarke, but when she received none, she tried again. “Yes, it’s a Dragonair.”

 

Clarke’s face went from suspicious and irritated to almost pleading. “Okay, stranger, listen. I really, really am sorry about knocking you down. Really. I just… I have to catch that Dragonair, okay, or I will never forgive myself.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously.” And that was when it happened. The obvious outrage the woman had felt began to dissipate into giggles instead. At first, it was only a small, astonished smile, as if it were absolutely the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard, but quickly that smile turned into a beam, which then manifested into giggles and then into shameless, full out bellowing laughter. 

 

“Oh c’mon,” Clarke called over the cackling, her lips turned down into a grimace, as she was just sure that the Dragonair was floating further and further out of reach. 

 

“If it’s really that important…,” the brunette did her best to gasp through her guffaws. 

 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you! I’ll be right back, I promise!” Clarke had no idea why the thought had crossed her mind and left her lips. She had already apologized to the woman, and there wasn’t much else she could do for her, so why come back at all, except to beg a little more for forgiveness that she was almost sure she wouldn’t be granted?

 

And yet, as soon as the Dragonair had been added to her Pokédex, Clarke separated from her teasing friends and found her way back to the little sand bank where the wild haired woman still sat, a little hint of a smile on her face. At least until she saw Clarke approaching. Then whatever little piece of happiness had been on her mind, was instantly washed away.

 

“Come to knock me down again?” She asked aloud.

 

Clarke took this opportunity for a slice of humor, hoping to alleviate a little of the awkwardness. “Nah, kind of all out of knocking-down-steam for the day. But next time, for sure.” She offered a crooked smile, hoping to get one in return. She didn’t.

 

“Har har.”

 

Clarke didn’t ask if the seat next to the woman was taken. She just plopped herself down and prayed that the brunette wouldn’t just get right up and walk away.

 

“No, but seriously. I am sorry. And grateful. That Dragonair is going to be put to really, really great use when I get home.”

 

“I’m sure it will.” A short answer. It stung a little, but it wasn’t anything Clarke wasn’t expecting.

 

“Listen. I know there’s really nothing I can say to fix whatever happened.”

 

“No, I don’t suppose there is. Whatever breath you waste, I’ll still be stuck with the memory of being humiliated by you in the middle of National Harbor for the rest of my life.”

 

Clarke flinched. “Right. Well. I was wondering if, um… maybe I could make it up to you some other way?” 

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

Then another.

 

Then another.

 

(Was it getting really hot, or was it just Clarke?)

 

And finally; “How?”

 

Clarke was sure she was blushing big time. She had half expected (and almost half wanted) the girl to get up and sprint away at that. She hadn’t fully prepared for this.

 

“Um… well, do you like pizza?”

 

More silence.

 

“I mean, cause I like pizza a lot, and I know this really nice place. Of course, if you don’t like pizza, there are other places. I like other food too. I mean… its not like I only ever eat pizza, you know? So--”

 

She was (thank god) cut off from her rambling with a light hand on her knee.

 

“Pizza is fine.”

 

“Yeah?” Clarke couldn’t stop the happiness that took over like wildfire. It felt odd. Completely out of place after everything that had happened. But she supposed standing next to this near goddess, almost anything she did would feel out of place.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Great. Excellent.” Clarke bumbled, hopping to her feet excitedly. “How about Friday night at six?”

 

The girl looked pensive for a moment before nodding. “I think that can be accomplished.”

 

“Perfect. That’s perfect. So… I’ll see you then?”

 

“Well, first I think it might be wise to get my name and information,” the brunette said, finally flashing that little smile that Clarke had been looking for.

 

“Oh. Yeah, that-- that might be good.”

 

“I’m Lexa,” she said, holding out her hand.

 

Clarke took it. “I’m Clarke.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Clarke, Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy visited the National Harbor, it was movie night on the water. Finding Nemo was playing and there had been three towels set up. On the cheetah print sat Bellamy and his date, Echo. She sat with her back to his front, his hand tangled adoringly in her hair. On the orange and white polka-dotted towel sat Octavia and Raven, Raven’s head planted very contentedly in Octavia’s lap. Every so often, Raven would press her lips chastely to the skin of Octavia’s bare thigh, as O’s fingers ran gently up and down Rae’s tanned arm. And on the third and final towel, the old battered Pikachu towel that Clarke had searched high and low for for days, sat Clarke with her own date. Lexa. Though they sat, for the most part, disentangled (Lexa, Clarke quickly figured out, had never really been one for too much PDA) they did keep their hands wrapped firmly around each other’s. And in some brief moments, Lexa allowed Clarke to give her new girlfriend a quick kiss to the lips. And, yeah, that Dragonair was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. It was just a short little exercise since I'm just recently getting back into writing, and because I'm recently so very obsessed with Pokemon Go. I figured it would be a fun little prompt. :) A lot of this has been pulled from my real life. I have friends who are very similar to Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven, so forgive me for having it be so heavily based upon them rather than the Clexa! Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
